Nuevo Milenio
by REBORT
Summary: Es una secuela del primer fic que escribí con una hija de Ash,el hijo Drew y unos personajes peculiares, la historia se desarrolla en una nueva región que tiene ciertos problemas que tienen que ser resueltos por el nuevo grupo de viaje.
1. Chapter 1

**Un Nuevo Milenio**

En un lugar oscuro y frio se movía una delgada figura sin rumbo fijo, se encontraba cabizbajo, caminaba torpemente de vez en cuando se tropezaba, el temor de ser encontrado era mas fuerte que su propio cansancio así que no podía darse el lujo de descansar y se levantaba lo mas rápido que su cuerpo le permitía.

La fuerte lluvia entorpecía aun mas sus pasos, su única salida era aferrarse a las paredes en un intento de no caer, no detenerse, para el pobre hombre el tiempo se hacia eterno ''es solo cuestión de tiempo para que me encuentren'' decía para el mismo, sus pocas esperanzas comenzaron a desvanecerse, solo le quedaba una salida, lo que el consideraba correcto en ese momento, la muerte.

Se interno en una de las edificaciones, todo era oscuro, aterrador pero ser encontrado era mas aterrador para el, mientras subía las interminables escaleras al techo, pensaba todos sus buenos momentos junto a su familia, amigos y su ultimo equipo de trabajo, los responsables de su actual sufrimiento.

-lo he perdido todo, la muerte es lo único que me queda – decía para si mismo el hombre con una voz que estaba entre el cansancio y la locura.

Si ''ellos'' lo encontraban sufriría un destino mucho peor que la muerte, esa era la razón mas importante para quitarse su propia vida, de forma rápida e indolora.

-ellos no me podrán encontrar en el mas allá ¿verdad? – le pregunto a la nada con completo desgane

Ya en el techo se dejo caer, pero no se detuvo a descansar, decidió arrastrase por el sucio suelo y seguir gimiendo de cansancio, hambre y cualquier mal que pudiese tener, aunque en lo personal a el ya no le importaba nada, solo quería irse de este mundo lo mas rápido posible, no podía darse el lujo de perder ni un segundo, ya cuando llego al borde de la enorme estructura, la cual rondaba por los veinte o treinta pisos, tomo sus segundo aliento, se paro débilmente en el borde, extendió sus brazos y se dejo caer.

Todo era silencio, sus vida paso frente a sus ojos, incluso maldijo a aquellos que lo habían convertido en un criminal, solo era un científico que quería mejorar la calidad de vida de las personas, pero su trabajo consistía en experimentar con seres vivos, sus objetivos pudieron ser buenos, pero sus métodos eran crueles, ''pero no le hago daño a nadie'' era lo que siempre decía, sus conejillos de indias eran Pokémon salvajes, el no lo veía incorrecto.

En esta ocasión sus experimento fue más allá, se le obligo a mesclar el ADN de tres diferentes especies para conseguir el ''ser perfecto'' todo parecía ir bien, estaban cerca de conseguir la ''perfección'', todo se empezó a desboronar, fueron descubiertos, no por sus incontables experimentos fracasados, sino por jugar con la vida de una pequeña niña. Si no la hubieran usado a ella, de seguro nadie se daría cuenta de lo que hacían, era demasiado tarde para lamentarse, lo hecho, hecho esta.

Después de una larga caída logro llegar al suelo, no sintió nada, no sufrió, fue rápido, el se auto convencía, todo se veía negro a sus alrededor, pero ¿por que seguía consiente?, ¿su cuerpo estaba muerto y su mente viva? Era imposible desde esa distancia, sumado su agotamiento el debería estar muerto.

-¡¿Qué demonios está pasando? – grito el hombre con todas sus fuerzas mientras las lagrimas caían por su mejillas.

-es bueno ver que aun tienes fuerza para maldecir- era una voz grave, que parecía provenir de todos lados o directamente venia de su cabeza.

-¿Quién eres o que eres? ¡¿Tú eres el que no me deja morir?- preguntaba el hombre con completa desesperación.

-en efecto soy yo – decía la voz, con un cierto tono de orgullo – pero no te sale por que te lo merecías, solo lo hice porque me convenía, no espere encontrar a alguien tan rápido, no eres el más apropiado pero no tengo tiempo para ser exigente.

-¿Qué quieres de mi?

-lo único que tienes, tu cuerpo, ¿puedo tomarlo prestado? – pregunto arrogantemente la misteriosa voz.

-¿no era mejor tomar mi cuerpo muerto e inconsciente, en vez de preguntarme personalmente?

Era una pregunta obvia, pero.

-¡no seas estúpido! – Grito con tono amenazador e imponente – no puedo tomar un cadáver, tiene que estar vivo.

-¿Por qué yo? – su voz estaba apagada, las lagrimas no dejaban se salir, la sensación de impotencia era cada vez mas grande.

-ya te lo dije – soltó una pequeña risa entre dientes – no tengo tiempo para ser exigente, no se cuando vendrá el próximo moribundo, si me das tu cuerpo, no tendrás que temerle a tus verdugos, tengo el poder suficiente para protegerte a ti y a quien quieras, pero no tengo un cuerpo físico, solo existo en este mundo.

…

No había respuesta, nada podía oírse, solo había oscuridad en ese mundo, lo único que el hombre sabia, era que no estaba solo, ''¿debería responder?'' no dejaba de pensar eso.

-te lo pregunto amablemente, ¿puedo tomar tu cuerpo?

¿Tenía otra opción? no, no la tenía, él le tenía miedo a una eternidad de sufrimiento, al parecer esa eternidad se estaba cumpliendo en ese mismo instante, así que decidió terminar con eso.

-aaa acepto- titubeo dudando por un momento, pero todo ya estaba hecho.

-felicidades, ilustre humano, me acaba de conseguir la libertad – la voz dejo ir una aterradora risa que haría temer incluso al más valiente.

El pobre hombre sintió como algo entraba en su cuerpo, se apoderaba de el, ahora su propio cuerpo ya no le pertenecía.

La lluvia había cesado, un hombre que se encontraba en el suelo se empieza a levantar torpemente, le costó ponerse en pie cuando al fin logra ponerse erguido, miro sus manos como si estos fueran algún raro objeto que necesitara ser estudiado, toco frenéticamente su rostro, cuerpo, como si estuviera buscando algo, cayó de rodillas al piso con la cara mirando al suelo, después empezó a reír de forma completamente desquiciada, cuando recobra la calma.

-Bien, no hay tiempo que perder – el hombre se levanta, sacude el polvo que acumulo en las rodillas y emprende rumbo.

-Deténgase, queda bajo arresto por crímenes inter dimensionales – la voz provenía de un robot de color blanco y purpura, el cual tenía su cañón derecho en la cabeza del hombre.

El hombre voltea y se percata de la existencia de aproximadamente más de 50 robots iguales detrás de aquel apático robot que le apuntaba.

-no me hagan reír- el hombre levanta su mano derecha dejándola justo en la cara del robot - ¡basura!

Una brecha en el espacio no más grande que la mano de un hombre adulto se abre justo en la cara del robot, absorbiendo a este, a todos los demás robots presentes y a cualquier otro objeto o criatura que por desdicha estuviese ahí. Después de que la brecha se cerrara lo único que quedo fue terreno árido, imposible para que vuelva a haber vida en él, el hombre simplemente continúo su rumbo sin darle importancia a lo ocurrido.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1

En la región de Kanto, en las afueras del ahora muy concurrido pueblo paleta, se realizaba una celebración no muy grande, pero que era muy significativa para una familia en particular, los Ketchum. La fiesta era realizada en honor al desempeño realizado durante su último viaje por la región de Johto.

La fiesta tenía mucha comida en diferentes mesas largas, la gente se servía libremente mientras se divertían con sus seres queridos, la música amenizaba el ambiente entreteniendo a las personas que se encontraban allí, todo puesto en un enorme patio trasero cuyo uso normal era para entrenar, pero en esta ocasión era el terreno perfecto para los invitados. Un hombre de cabello castaño que vestía casualmente, se acerca a un pequeño estrado provisto de un micrófono, el hombre lo enciende y se dispone a hablar.

-muchas gracias a todos los presentes por venir a esta humilde fiesta, nos encontramos reunidos aquí para conmemorar las victorias de mi hija en la pasada conferencia naranja y gran festival de Johto.

Los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir.

-pero quien mejor persona para hablar de su desempeño que la ganadora, Alice Ketchum.

El hombre se aparto del micrófono, cediéndoselo a una niña de aproximadamente 11 años de edad, cabello largo y rubio, hermosos ojos azules, se encontraba vestida con una camiseta sin mangas, una mini falda, guantes que casi alcanzaban a llegar a los hombros, medias que se detenían a unos pocos centímetros de su falda, todos estos eran de color negro con varios adornos con rosas.

-me siento completamente alagada de que todos estén celebrando mi desempeño –dijo con una gran sonrisa- no fue nada fácil, siempre procure en esforzarme y jamás rendirme aun cuando la situación estuviera en mi contra, también le agradezco a todos mis Pokémon, si ellos estos triunfos no hubiera sido posible.

Todos aplaudían, mientras Alice sonreía y saludaba a la gente.

Aunque – la chica se sonroja un poco – también me gustaría agradecerle a alguien que estuvo acompañándome durante mi viaje y se convirtió en una persona muy importante para, mi novio Edward - Alice no dudo en señalarlo entre todo el público - ¡adelante, ven! – dijo con tono alegre.

Las personas se apartaron dejando al descubierto a un niño de aproximadamente 11 años de cabellos verde limón, un pantalón gris, un buzo de color negro y un chaleco de color verde, se encontraba comiendo unas salchichas con queso en un palillo cuando fue sorprendido por la declaración, lo que provoco que su cara se volviera rojo vivo.

-¿pe pe pero q que haces Alice? – Parecía que el chico no esperaba que su novia lo presentara a todo el pueblo - ¿tengo que subir? – se señalaba a el mismo creyendo que no era con él.

-¡adelante galán! – la voz provenía de la multitud, seguida de un empujón que lo arrojo frente al pequeño estrado.

Resignado, el joven sube a estrado – buenas – con tono tímido mientras ponía su mano en la nuca, mientras el público lo veía fijamente – aunque yo también participe en el gran festival – trago saliva – siempre le di todo mi apoyo a Alice, así que también me siento feliz por ella, creo – empezó a mostrar una sonrisa nerviosa mientras reía de igual forma.

El público en un principio comenzó con un aplauso de dos en dos personas hasta que todos estaban aplaudiendo.

En una mesa apartada se encontraban dos hombres, uno vestido de negro, con el mismo color de pelo, ojos azules y el otro vestido de blanco, de cabello blanco y ojos color ámbar.

-¿te divertiste empujando al pobre chico? – dijo el hombre de negro con expresión seria.

-Más o menos – contesto el de blanco el cual no dejaba de comer

-no es más que una estúpida fiesta llena de hipócritas que apuesto que es la primer vez que ven a Alice

-exageras, puede que tengan cara de pueblerinos que asisten a todo tipo de celebraciones en las cuales no conocen a nadie, pero si se acaban toda la comida y bebidas que pueden encontrar a su alcance, pero eso no significa que sean malas personas – siguió comiendo

-aunque por mi parte es bueno que no se nos de reconocimiento, aunque estuviésemos con esos dos durante todo el viaje, simplemente no soporto estar con humanos ruidosos – su expresión era de completa irritación

-Blagy, sigues exagerando, han pasado ya doce años durante ese tiempo la gente olvido nuestra existencia y es mejor de esa forma, tal vez a si vivan mejor, creo – sigue comiendo

-eres demasiado amable con las personas Clary, pero eso es verdad, los humanos son más felices en la ignorancia

-vez, tenía razón –con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-ustedes dos deberían estar más integrados con las personas - dijo una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño y bastante alegre mientras traía una bandeja con mas comida.

-no gracias, estoy bien mientras interactué con pocas personas – el hombre de negro se cruza de brazos y se recuesta contra un árbol

-de acuerdo no diré más, traeré más si se acaba esta – la mujer se fue sin dejar de sonreír

Al finalizar la fiesta y recoger todo, la familia se quedo en la sala de estar de la casa escuchando las historias de aventuras de la niña, estaban esperando una visita, algo especial.

-está tardando ¿no creen? – dijo el hombre de cabello negro mientras veía el reloj y tomaba un poco de jugo

-ya lo conoces, a ''el'' no le importan las demás personas- Esas palabras provenían de un perro de no más de un metro, que vestía una túnica de color negro, un sombrero de paja negro, su pelaje era entre negro y azul, su expresión era en cierta forma enojado incluso daba la impresión que nunca sonreía

-sigues exagerando Blagy, que sea de ese tipo de persona que manipula a otras para conseguir sus objetivos, esté dispuesta a matar a millones de personas que no compartan sus ideales y sea algo ególatra, no quiere decir que sea mala persona, es solo un poco excéntrico – el que dijo esto era un gato blanco manchado de no más de un metro con una túnica blanca, un sombrero de paja amarillo claro, daba la sensación de estar adormilado y ser bastante tranquilo y nada agresivo.

El timbre sonó

-yo voy – la mujer castaña se apresura a la puerta con rapidez, abre la puerta y deja entrar al invitado

-hola a todo el mundo, me extrañaron – lo dijo con tono alegre mientras levantaba una mano un Golduck de aproximadamente dos metros, su color de piel era de azul oscuro y no de color cian como los otros Golduck, además de tener un par de alas como las de los dragones.

-no- dijo de forma cortante el perro el cual no dejaba su expresión mal humorada

-sigues igual de alegre, he Blagy – con tono sarcástico

-sigues igual de altruista, he Rebort – con tono sarcástico

-no vamos a pelear por pequeñeces – dijo el hombre de cabello negro con cierto nerviosismo mientras intervenía entre el campo visual de ambos seres.

-¿dijiste que tenias algo importante que decirme?, por eso te esperamos – dijo la joven rubia

-pues en cierta forma es importante, quiero invitarte a una región en la cual hace mucho armé una liga con gimnasios y todo, pero que descuide por asuntos de mayor importancia.

-me encantaría – con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-¿qué opinas Edward te le unes? No hay concursos, pero ya sabes, ''amor de lejos, felices los cuatro'' – el pato se empieza a reír

-no me molestaría – con cierta modestia en su voz

-deberías estar más alegre, acompañaras a mi hija en otra aventura – el hombre tomo al niño por el cuello con bastante fuerza apenas para dejarlo respirar.

-de acuerdo señor Ketchum – el niño seguía nervioso

-no seas tan formal, solo dime Ash – mientras soltaba al niño y no deja de sonreír

-cariño, no seas tan cruel con el novio de nuestra hija – dijo enojada la mujer cabello castaño

-vamos May, solo me estaba divirtiendo con mi joven yerno – disculpándose con su mujer

-Rebort – dijo Ash – ¿de casualidad no es esa misma región donde me enfrente a esos mojes locos?

-la misma, solo que tu hija no enfrentara a los monjes locos ni se transv… , solo tendrá que luchar en la liga que nunca enfrentaste y que con mucho amor y empeño arme – dijo el pato con orgullo

-suena divertido, ¿Cuándo empiezo? – con brillo en los ojos exclama Alice

-Mañana mismo, ¿si quieres?

-estaría encantada

-pero, me gustaría que también dejaras que alguien más te acompañe

-¿Quién?

-ella también venia conmigo, pasa hija no seas tímida

Por la puerta entra tímidamente una niña, su cabello era de color rojo escarlata y llevaba un vestido también rojo no muy largo con algunos encajes y arreglos

-me llamo Karmen – con timidez – espero que cuiden de mi – hace una reverencia mientras decía estas palabras

Alice se acerca a la niña y la toma de las manos

-Mucho gusto en conocerte soy Alice, será divertido entre más personas seamos

-me siento alagada – con cierto sonrojo mientras agachaba su cabeza

-también es un gusto para mi conocerte, me llamo Edward – con una sonrisa – soy el novio de Alice

Por alguna razón al escuchar esas palabras Karmen suelta rápidamente las manos de Alice y se aleja tímidamente

-lo siento mucho, no sabía que tuvieras novio – Karmen alzo la cabeza y se podía notar su rubor

-de que hablas – contesta Alice con una sonrisa – ahora somos amigas y compañeras de viaje

Blagy veía a la niña con cierto reojo, Clary al parecer también hacia lo mismo, pero ninguno decía nada mientras que Ash y May solo los veían contentos.

-perdón, fue mi error – dijo Karmen mientras levantaba la cabeza – este viaje será muy grafíticamente para mi, ir más lejos de las paredes de la escuela para mujeres y la estricta vigilancia de la Monjas, de esa forma podre ser buena con los Pokémon y podre encontrar a mi destinada – con las manos en su corazón

-¿destinada? – dijo Alice con cierta sorpresa

-así es – con una sonrisa - la chica de mis sueños

La atmosfera se enrareció después de ese comentario, nadie dijo nada por aproximadamente un largo minuto.

-Señor Rebort – dijo Blagy con una voz entre sarcástica y amargada – ¿eso paso de adrede o fue un accidente?

-un poco de esto y algo de aquello, jejeje – Rebort simplemente tomo el comentario a broma

El comentario fue olvidado como si Karmen nunca dijera nada.

-eso es todo familia, el barco zarpa mañana, espero que los tres se diviertan en su viaje, dejare que Karmen se quede para que vaya con ustedes

Rebort se va de la casa, inmediatamente Blagy lo persigue y fuera de la casa.

-señor Rebort, tengo unas cuantas preguntas que hacer.

-pensé que había dejado todo claro acerca del viaje

-esto no tiene nada que ver con el viaje, es algo mucho más importante, pero con quien quería hablar no era con usted exactamente

-ya veo – el pato azul cierra los ojos, los abre y mira directo a Blagy

-con quien quiero hablar es con Bernkastel

Blagy señala a Rebort y de este sale una figura femenina con cierta transparencia que permitía prácticamente ver a través de ella, pero pero se distinguía claramente su figura.

Una bruja con apariencia de chica joven. Su rostro posee una expresión seria, con una mirada perdida y ojos color púrpura que parecieran estar mirando a la nada. Su cabello largo y azul, con un flequillo recto atravesando su frente de un lado a otro, cae por el largo de su espalda y por sobre sus hombros.

Viste un elegante vestido azul oscuro que fácilmente puede confundirse con negro, en forma de campana que le llega un poco más arriba de las rodillas con sus mangas blancas; el sector del pecho de color blanco adornado por un gran lazo azul en forma de rosa y sus calcetas que llegan un poco más debajo de la rodilla, además de utilizar unos zapatos negros. Se caracteriza también por poseer una cola de gato negro completamente real, adornada en la punta por otro lazo azul claro.

-¿Qué quieres? – con mirada y voz de completa indiferencia

-esa niña Karmen, ¿es la misma Karmen de hace 12 años?

-no

-¿Qué es?

-la reencarnación de la bruja Karmen

-¿existe la posibilidad que tenga los poderes que tenia Karmen?

-no, el poder de Karmen se encontraba en la ''esfera de bronce'' ella perdió su poder original cuando fue encerrada, no hay peligro que use sus poderes

-¿puede recobrar la conciencia de la antigua Karmen?

-existe la posibilidad, pero es remota

-eso es todo lo quería saber

-bien, que tengas un buen día – seguía con su habitual tono frio carente de emoción

-ya que ella te contesto las dudas, pues es todo por ahora

-le tengo una última pregunta, señor Rebort

-dime, señor Blagy

-¿alguien más a parte de Karmen vendrán con nosotros?

-sí, dos agentes

- de casualidad, son Jonson y Raichu – el perro mostro una pequeña sonrisa diabólica

-he… he… ¿Cómo demonios lo supiste? – Rebort fingía demencia

-no es tan difícil de suponer – se cruza de brazos y voltea su cara volviendo a su normal expresión mal humorada

El pato se voltea, levanta su mano con la palma al frente, se abre un portal de color negro en forma de torbellino y entra en el portal.

Blagy simplemente soltó un suspiro y entro en la casa.

Al día siguiente, era una maña soleada por alguna extraña razón parecía que las nubes fueran apartadas para impedir alguna tormenta o puede que fuese solo una impresión errónea, aunque el pronostico climático señalaba lluvia.

-es un día genial, estupendo para un viaje en barco – exclamo Alice con los brazos levantados y una gran y vivas sonrisa

-yeah, yeah, lo que tu digas, vamos rápido – dijo Blagy en su forma humana mientras pasaba al lado de Alice con expresión de irritación.

Después de que el nuevo grupo de viaje se despidiera de los padres de Alice, tomaron el rumbo al puerto más cercano a pie, como dos horas de viaje. En el puerto dos personas los estaban esperando.

-ya se estaban tardando – lo decía un niño de aproximadamente 12 años de edad, de cabello naranja pálido y alborotado, llevaba un pantalón y una camiseta ambos amarillos, sacudía su brazo con energía en forma de saludo

-¿no me digan que vinieron a pie? – lo dijo un Hombre de aproximadamente 30 años, cabello negro un peinado para nada interesante, lentes y un traje de de oficinista que no combinaba con el ambiente

- lo sentimos – Alice se rascaba la nuca mientras se disculpaba – Karmen quería conocer la ruta, ella no está acostumbrada a viajar

-tú debes ser Karmen, la hi… hi… - el hombre de 30 años suspira – la hija de Rebort

- así es, soy Karmen, un placer conocerlos – hace una reverencia.

-no tienes que ser tan formal- dijo el hombre – yo me llamo Jonson y este eterno niño es Raichu

-mucho gusto – el niño dejo ver una radiante sonrisa

-tiempo sin verlos – Alice saludo al hombre y el niño con entusiasmo

-fuimos re asignados con ustedes, aun no comprendo el por que, pero no me quejo – explico Jonson mientras se acomodaba las gafas – por cierto Karmen ¿Por qué decidiste hacer un viaje en el Mundo Pokémon? Con lo inf**l**uyente que puede ser tu padre, podías ir a otros lugares

-pues yo – Karmen se sonroja un poco – estaba buscando una experiencia diferente a lo que estoy habituada en la escuela de mujeres, poder descubrir muchas cosas mientras viajo y encontrar mi destinada.

…

-pensé que serias mas rara por lo que me conto Blagy, eres normal

-gracias – Karmen hace una reverencia –supongo

Todos abordaron el barco, se decidieron por 3 habitaciones, una para las mujeres (a pesar de las críticas de Blagy), una para Edward y otra para los no humanos, una vez dejado el equipaje deciden ir a cubierta mientras pasa el tiempo estimado de 5 horas.

Ya en la cubierta, el grupo de los niños junto con Clary y Raichu se encontraban hablando en una mesa con sombrilla, mientras que Jonson y Blagy estaban separados del grupo, hablando.

-¿Qué tiene ella de normal? - pregunta Blagy

-al menos busca a alguien de su misma especie, seria mucho mas perturbador que buscara algo que no fuese Humano

-¿la escuela de mujeres tendrá algo que ver?

-eso seria muy cliché, pero conociendo a Rebort, seguro le metió ideas raras a la cabeza como ''los hombres son malos'' y cosas así

-¿no te preocupa que esa niña tenga el mismo nombre y apariencia que esa bruja?

-el mismo Rebort me dijo que ahora era inofensiva, por eso se encargo que criarla desde pequeña, para que no siguiera la senda equivocada, pero si pensamos en forma lógica la razón de por qué Rebort genero esos deseos en la pequeña Karmen, es seguro la intención de no querer descendencia directa de ella y de esa forma no correr el peligro de que nasca un posible hijo con los poderes que ella no tiene.

-supongo que tendría sentido

- te preocupas de mas, ella no sufrirá el mismo destino que Misty, eso te lo aseguro

Ambos se quedan viendo fijamente durante un lapso de un minuto, ninguno pronuncio palabra alguna, hasta…

-jajajaja – Jonson no se pudo contener

-¡¿Qué es tan gracioso? – pregunta Blagy con cierta indignación

-lo siento, no me quise reír de ti – se pone serio – eres demasiado serio, deberías divertirte mas

-ser serio no significa ser amargado – se cruza de brazos y cierra los ojos

Una pelota de playa repentinamente golpea a Blagy en toda la cara, causando...

-¡¿Quién demonios lo hiso? - toma la pelota y empieza a mirar por todos lados - ¡respondan infelices bípedos sin pelo!

Las personas en cubierta se asustaron un poco por ese comportamiento, incluso algunos niños lloraron, pero nadie quiso reclamar ese balón de playa

-jajajaja – Jonson se ríe

-¡¿Qué?

-tranquilo no es nada, se que eres una buena persona y todo eso, yo tampoco quiero que más personas sean perjudicadas con nuestros descuidos

-me alegra oír eso, solo espero que este viaje sea normal

Con estas palabras al viento, el barco continua su rumbo a la nueva región de…

-¿cómo se llama esa region? – Pregunta Blagy – hace mucho que no estoy ahí

-el nuevo gobernante le cambio el nombre, también a las ciudades, ahora se llama Región Milenium, capital Zeed y pueblo de partida Moon.

-eso me da muy mala espina

El rumbo es la región Milenium, ¿Qué nuevas aventuras les depararan?, ¿Qué nuevos amigos conocerán?, ¿Qué peligros encontraran? Solo el tiempo lo dirá.

Continuara…


End file.
